wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Ironforge
(28,300) (2,800) (1,090) (810) |capital=Ironforge (20,000) |major=Kharanos (4,000), Anvilmar (3,400), Thelsamar (850), Brewnall Village (600), Menethil Harbor (12,000) |ruler=Council of Three Hammers King Magni Bronzebeard (former) |government=Hereditary Monarchy/ Triumvirate |affiliation=Alliance |pop=33,000LoC |popref=Calculated from known populations of Dun Morogh and Loch Modan given in Lands of Conflict. }} The Kingdom of Ironforge (aka Khaz Modan and Khaz Modan Regal Ironforge Regal) is the homeland of the dwarves on the continent of Khaz Modan. Territory and Outposts of Ironforge Khaz Modan *Ironforge - Total Control; The capital of the kingdom. Considered both a part of Dun Morogh, but also as a region north of Dun Morogh. *Gnomeregan - Gnome-controlled; The grand technological city of the Gnomeregan (faction). Although the city itself is not controlled by the Dwarves, the Gnomes have for the longest time been allied with their Dwarven neighbors, so it can be assumed that they are part of their Kingdom due to their heritage and very strong friendship. However, the majority of the city is not currently under Gnome control, but they are slowly retaking their wondrous city. The Gnomes of Gnomeregan have their own democracy and leader. *Dun Morogh - Alliance; The snowy mountainous home of the Bronzebeard clan and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan. While mostly under the control of the Council of Three Hammers, the Gnomes control a small portion of western Dun Morogh. The town of Kharanos is this region's main hub. *Loch Modan - Alliance; The Kingdom's central geographical region. Before the Cataclysm, the area was very beautiful and contained one of Azeroth's most breathtaking structures: the Stonewrought Dam. Unfortunately, after the Great Shattering of the world, the Dam was destroyed, and most of the Loch has been drained. The town of Thelsamar is this region's main hub. *Wetlands - Alliance; The marshy waterlogged land has been the sight of many historic battles in Khaz Modan's past. Since the Second War, the Dragonmaw Orcs have been a nuisance in the area but are easily kept at bay. Although there are a few towns and outposts in the area that have not yet been reclaimed by the Kingdom, new ones have started to spring up as the Night Elves have been moving into the area in order to assist the Dwarves. The seaside town of Menethil Harbor is this zone's main hub. *Badlands - Contested; Although the region is part of Khaz Modan and technically falls under the Kingdom's jurisdiction, the area is currently too dangerous to begin settling. The Horde military presence in the region has been crippled by both the Cataclysm and the Black dragonflight, but members of the Blood Elven Reliquary have moved in to excavate Dwarven artifacts. The Alliance has begun to assert itself in the area but still has a way to go. *Searing Gorge - Contested; The region itself does fall under the Kingdom's jurisdiction but it has no military presence in the area whatsoever. The neutral Thorium Brotherhood seems to have become the only faction in the area that cooperates with the Kingdom. *Twilight Highlands - Contested; With the Wildhammer clan joining the Alliance and therefore being part of the alliance between the three dwarven clans, their homeland is now technically a part of the Kingdom of Ironforge. However, due to the fact that the Twilight's Hammer has set up its base here, coupled with the Horde invasion and the Alliance trying to claim the land, it has been devastated. The fortress town of Highbank is the main Alliance hub in the area, but the main Dwarven hub of the Kingdom in this area is Thundermar. Notable leaders * * * * * *Council of Three Hammers ** ** ** ** * Leaders over time References Sources * quest * quest * quest * quest * quest * quest pl:Ironforge (królestwo) Category:Dwarf nations Category:Dwarves Category:Nations